Después de todo
by Zhang96
Summary: ¿Aún la quieres, Draco? Había sido la última pregunta, por parte de su esposa Astoria. Antes de levantarse del comedor.


**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

_¡Hola a todo! Bueno, aquí les comparto un OS que se me ocurrió ayer, y se los vengo a compartir. Creo que es preciso dedicárselo a: __**Melrosse **__y __**Reishike. **__Chicas, creo que cuando lo terminen de leer se darán cuenta después de qué, se me ocurrió._

_Este fanfic está disponible en Fanfiction, es prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Después de todo-<strong>

"_No amar por temor a sufrir es como no vivir por temor a morir."—Ernesto Mallo_

.

.

.

_¿Aún la quieres, Draco? _

Había sido la última pregunta de Astoria, su esposa. Mientras tomaban en desayuno en el comedor, leyendo _"El profeta"_ quien traía consigo uno enorme encabezado, ocupando casi la mitad de la página y su título: _"La pareja que forma, parte del trío dorado. Dará el sí, dentro de poco"_ eran las palabras que acompañaban la foto, de los héroes del mundo mágico. Sin percatarse, que tomaba como más fuerza el periódico, sintiendo como poco a poco los sentimientos encontrados, salían a flote. Bajo la atentan mirada de su acompañante.

"_No sé, de qué hablas"_ contestó después de unos minutos, tirando el ejemplar a un lado. Seguido del sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra el plato y una silla, arrastrándose con fuerza. Alejándose de él.

Suspiró sonoramente, cerrando los ojos. _"La he cagado" _pensó, sin poder impedirlo. Y vaya que si lo hizo, después de todo. Astoria no se merecía eso.

Aunque ¿cómo evitarlo? El secreto mejor guardado, conocido únicamente por tres personas. Eran uno de los tantos problemas, que tenían en su matrimonio. Sabía que muchos creían, era un simple arreglo, admitía que iban más allá y sentía algo por ella. Tal vez, eran los deseos de huir de la verdad y asimilar junto a alguien, la realidad y los deseos que nunca podrían ser. Sin embargo, no pensó que las cosas llegaran a tal punto.

Después del cuarto año, cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras e ingresar junto a Víctor Krum. No parecía la sangre-sucia, ratón de biblioteca. Estaba perfectamente arreglada, con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Y pese a que en ese momento no sabía que sentía, sintió el enojo y la envidia tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Mientras dejaba que el tiempo pasará, luego de ese acontecimiento, se vio en la penosa necesidad de verla más de lo que acostumbraba. Añadiendo, que todo lo que decía o así hasta cierto punto, era sólo por necesidad de sus atención ¿ridículo, verdad?

Sin embargo, no todo en la vida es color de rosa. Y sin preverlo, su iniciación como mortifago había llegado. Otorgándole una misión que le ponía entre la espada y la pared. Sinceramente, tuvo miedo. Era un simple adolescente, pero ellos ignoraban ese hecho y era su familia o su vida, a cambio de Dumbledore.

Pero no lo mató, no había sido capaz de eso. Y agradeció, poder quitarse la carga sobre sus hombros. Aunque eso, había sido sólo el principio, la guerra llegó con tanta fuerza y los vacíos aún tan presentes. Que su familia actúo en ambos bandos, no obstante al final el lado de la luz, salió victorioso. Mientras muchos celebraban, él se había quedado junto a sus padres. Donde su mente, viajaba recordando el beso que habían compartido Granger y Weasley. Sí, los había visto y sintió celos, lo admitía. Aunque lo dejaría ahí por el momento. Había cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse.

Gracias a que los mortifagos, perdieron y su familia, cambio de bando en el último momento. Los Malfoy se sometieron a juicio, saliendo libres, aunque Lucius pagará una condena sin magia, encerrado en Malfoy Manor. Ignorando lo que muchos pensaran, seguía siendo un Slytherin y lo más importante para ellos, era cuidar de lo que les importaba. Egoísta, tal vez. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. El último año, a pesar de las miradas de desprecio e insultos, hasta de su propia casa. Fue el mejor que tuvo.

Alejando la envidia, se presentó la posibilidad de acercarse a Granger. Siendo ella la primera en establecer el contacto. Sonrío un poco, recordando el beso. Se lo había robado, Después de unos meses de conocerse y acercarse poco a poco, el impulso de acariciar sus labios con los suyos, tomó el control de su cuerpo. Ganándose una gran cachetada de su parte, y minutos después la vio sobre él.

Tal vez lo mejor de eso, fue el momento en que hicieron pública su relación. Conociendo que ambos, no tenían a nadie, dieron marcha a lo que sentían aunque fuera realmente extraño. Estaban felices, bueno, de su parte en verdad nunca gozo de tal cosa. Sin embargo, parecía que todo no era tan maravilloso, los problemas aparecieron.

Después de una larga y extenuante discusión, se habían encerrado en su cuarto de la torre de los premios anuales, escribiendo un poema junto a un dibujo. Que hoy en día, se guardaban en el fondo de su baúl.

Dejaron que pasaran los días, y la distancia se volvía más y más grande. Como su soledad. Hasta que llegó Astoria. Siendo el bálsamo para su dolor, se acercaron más y más. Y la besó, frente a Hermione. Había resultado ser un día terrible, además de parecer que las cosas no salían a su favor ¿verdad? disculpándose un momento con la Greengrass la siguió mientras se alejaba del lugar.

—Hermione—llamó en su susurró, lejos de la vista de todos tratando de acercarse a la castaña.

—Lárgate, Malfoy—contestó, aún de espaldas—.El tiempo se terminó, y veo que ya elegiste. Así que sólo, vuelve con ella.

La vio caminar a paso, presuroso dejándolo parado a mitad del pasillo con las palabras en la boca. Murmurando un par de maldiciones, espero a que los días pasaran tratando de acercarse, fue un fracaso y sin darse cuenta, la relación con Astoria se tornaba más y más seria.

Y justo, un día cuando deseaba hablar con ella, viendo el momento perfecto. Astoria lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo mirándolo detenidamente con esos ojos de manera sería. Estaba enojada, Mientras le prometía sin estar muy seguro, de que no tendría más contacto con Hermione Granger, la vio sonreír y depositar un pequeño beso.

Mientras llegaba la graduación, fue el último día que estuvieron en el mismo lugar, cruzando un par de palabras formales, como dos perfectos desconocidos. La había visto suspirar y recostarse, sobre ese Weasley, apretando sus manos para formar dos puños; ante la acción.

Olvidando, todo lo sucedido esa noche. Pasaron dos años antes de proponer matrimonio a la menor de los Greengrass, quién hasta hoy era su esposa. La verdad, su vida parecía sacada de una típica novela.

Él había pedido el tiempo, porque no se sentía seguro de poder cubrir las expectativas de ella, de no ser suficiente, de no merecerle. Aún recordaba con tanto anhelo, sus sonrisas brillantes dedicadas a él, los comentarios graciosos, sus manos suaves y labios dulces.

—Mierda—siseo enojado, caminando a la gran biblioteca de la mansión.

Entró bloqueando la puerta del lugar, con un hechizo. Sacando el ejemplar de "Historia de Hogwarts" abrió el libro, tomando la foto. Mirándola fijamente, parecían sólo minutos el tiempo que se quedo ahí observando una y otra vez el retrato mágico, eran ambos en una salida a Hogsmeade.

Dejando de nuevo la foto en su lugar, cerró el libro y procedió a guardarlo, salió de su oficina. Dispuesto a hablar con Astoria, lo necesitaban. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo tocó escuchando un "Pasa" del otro lado.

Encontrarla, sentada elegantemente sobre la enorme cama. Lo hacían sentir en parte culpable, de la penosa escena.

— ¿Por fin, vas a responder?—preguntó mirándolo, con enojo.

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces ¿Aún la quieres Draco?

—Sí—contestó, mientras la chica apretaba sus manos y se levantaba hasta acercarse, propinando una sonora cachetada que le volteó el rostro, giró para encontrarse con los ojos llorosos.

—Me prometiste qué, ella no estaría entre los dos, nunca más. No la seguiste, declinaste el trabajo del ministerio para alejarte de ella, y cumplir eso ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Aún me duele—cerró los ojos, y abrirlos, lentamente—. Yo-yo sé que esto te va a lastimar Astoria, pero no puedo. Esta ahí y traté de ignorarla, pero no lo logré y después de leer eso, parece nunca se fue y duele que-que-..

—Cállate. No quiero escucharlo.

—Lo lamento, Astoria…

— ¡Qué te calles, Draco!—gritó tomándose las manos con nerviosismo, caminando hasta él para propinarle una fuerte cacheta que le giró el rostro. Más no discutió, a lo mejor se lo merecía— ¡Mírame!—mencionó colérica, tomándole del rostro para que la observará.

Dejando un leve silencio entre ambos, se separo de él. Aún con los sollozos saliendo entre los labios, como acompañantes de los ojos rojos, causados por el llanto. La observó con detenimiento, mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas que había en su rostro. Acomodándose el cabello, lo miró fijamente antes de hablar— ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta, Draco?—cuestionó—mi cabello, mi ropa, mi comportamiento, la manera en como me maquillo ¿Qué?

Se acercó más, apoyando su rostro en el pecho humedeciendo la camisa del rubio, con indicios de un nuevo llanto, llevó una mano a la espalda de la chica, suspirando con pesadez antes de hablar.

—Sabes que eres perfecta Astoria, lo siento, pero….

—No soy la sangre sucia, Granger ¿verdad?—murmuró, separándose lentamente de él, irguiendo la cabeza con elegancia, mientras las lágrimas corrían— ¿Qué pensará el mundo mágico, Draco? Me vas a dejar a mí, por una mujer como ella.

Rió cínicamente, mientras él formaba dos puños con sus manos, conteniendo la rabia y frustración.

—Vas a dejar tirada, a la mujer sangre pura que te entrego casi cinco años de su vida, conociendo que siempre fuiste tú, sólo tú por _ella. _Una mujer, comprometida, que nunca podrás alcanzar por más igualdades que promocionen ahora.

Escupió con odio, caminando hasta el nochero. Tomando la foto de ambos, en su matrimonio. Acariciando el marco con delicadeza, cogió la pieza entre sus manos y mirarle de nuevo para seguir hablando.

—Una mujer comprometida ¿te dejará por ti, Draco? Que ni una promesa, pudo cumplirle a su esposa.

Jadeo, dejando sus nudillos blancos; mirándola.

—Lo lamento, pero son cosas sobre las que no puedo decidir, quise en verdad complacerte. Traté de enterrar todo lo que sentía, mis sentimientos. Traté de alejarme, sin embargo, parecen que no desean marcharse y siguen ahí...—suspiró, relajando las manos para tomarla de los brazos—te daré el divorcio—dijo por fin, después de unos minutos donde parecían haber entrado en una guerra de miradas—.Pero no me pidas que sigamos como si nada, no puedo.

—Te odio, Draco—se alejó, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Lanzando la fotografía mientras esta se rompía y pasaba encima de ella—. Te entregue todo de mi, mi amor. Y aún así quieres algo que sabes, es imposible ¿Sabes lo que pierdes, verdad? No me pidas volver, cuando tu amada sangre-sucia te rechace—terminó caminado apresuradamente hasta el armario, tomó sus cosas con la varita e invoco un gran baúl antes de desaparecer.

Suspiró cansadamente, tumbándose sobre la colcha. Cerró los ojos, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido. él le había confesado por fin, su secreto. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, solo.

Pasaron unos minutos, pensando en lo que debía hacer a continuación, no podía dejar que el tiempo siguiera y él sin hacer nada, analizando lo que iba a decir, se apareció en el ministerio, buscando la oficina de Hermione Granger. Entró de manera principiada, ignorando las miradas curiosas, cerró la puerta y la bloqueo con un hechizo. Encontrándose después con la mirada de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó directamente, parándose de la silla.

—Yo…

— ¿Acaso tu esposa, no te prohibió verme? o ¿Era que tu le prometiste no hacerlo?—inquirió, sin despegar sus ojos. Provocando que el rubio, lanzará un jadeo. Ella lo sabía.

—No te cases—soltó, dejando a la castaña con la boca abierta de la impresión, mientras la rabia se acumulaba poco a poco en su cuerpo.

—Estás loco, lárgate—escupió, alejándose de él. Sin embargo, fue más rápido, tomándole por los brazos, y obligar a que le mirara.

—Por favor, no te cases—repitió, con vehemencia.

—Estás loco ¿qué derecho tienes, Malfoy? Después de casi cuatro años donde me ignoras, apareces de un día para otro después de leer que me casaré con Ron. No seas cínico, por favor—rugió intentando zafarse.

—Por favor, no te cases—susurró por tercera vez, colocando su frente en la de ella y mirarse de cerca. Alternando de sus ojos a la boca rosa, la vio relamerse los labios resecos.

—Vete—imploró, cerrando los ojos chocolate. Al sentir que se humedecían, al ser azotada por los recuerdos—Tú esposa...

—No, ella...se marcho—comenzó, interrumpiendo encontrándose con los ojos sorprendidos de Hermione—.Aún me duele, y necesitaba venir a decirte esto. A pesar de los años, y lo que paso, el sentimiento nunca se fue. Sólo traté de esconderlo y duele. Se lo dije a Astoria porque a pesar de todo, ella se merece la verdad.

—Te tardaste demasiado.

Sus palabras dolieron ¿Acaso estaba marcando el final definitivo? pensó el rubio, preocupado.

—Sin embargo, a mí también me duele sabes. Y parece que esto no quiere terminar—se tocó el pecho, sobre el corazón— ¿Qué haremos? Sabes que no podemos...

—Sí podemos—dijo, con algo más de emoción. Sería ahora o nunca—Atrévete a hacer lo que en verdad deseas, nos iremos por un tiempo y volveremos—propuso.

— ¿Qué hay de la boda? Y los preparativos. No puedo dejar a Ron de así por así, Draco. Además ¿Qué dirán después?

—Es lo de menos, la boda la puedes cancelar, será en un año. Y lo que dirán también esta demás. Sólo déjate llevar. Debemos intentarlo nuevamente—dejó un momento de silencio, antes de acariciar su mejilla sonrojada y quitar una lágrima—Por favor.

Cambiando de expresión inmediatamente, al verla alejarse de él. Trató de asimilar poco a poco que había perdido, pasando las manos por el cabello rubio, trago grueso antes de hablar con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo…

—Eres un idiota, Draco—la escuchó decir, sintiendo su mano tomar la de él—Sin embargo, yo también necesito esto. Sólo por favor, intenta que esta vez funcione. Porque de lo contrario, será la peor decisión que haya tomado en mi vida.

Se apoyó contra el pecho de él, sintiendo los brazos envolverla en un abrazo. Alejando el dolor que sus corazones, habían albergado por tanto, permitiéndose ser ellos por un momento. Ya después, pensarían en los demás.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Espero hayan tenido, una lectura agradable de este One-shot ¿Qué les pareció? Es el más largo en cuanto a fics, de un solo capítulo en la categoría Dramione. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Cuídense_


End file.
